


Исчезнувший мальчик

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Исчезнувший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Disappearing Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359997) by csg1. 



Тета Сигма был мечтателем. Во время уроков он смотрел в окно, на спирали Цитадели и за ее пределами. Он смотрел в пылающее оранжевое небо и мечтал о мирах, лежащих за ним.

Он не принадлежал Галлифрею. У него не было ничего общего со скучными древними таймлордами. В своих мыслях он был на миллионы миль далеко отсюда, в мирах, где трава не красная, а деревья не серебристые.

Он как призрак бродил с урока на урок, глубоко погруженный в свои фантазии. Порой учителя не сразу замечали, что он находится в комнате.

Когда много лет спустя он покинул свою планету, никто не обратил на это особого внимания.


End file.
